


Disclosed Desires

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: DO NOT READ IF MENTION OF RAPE WILL TRIGGER YOU!!!, Dark Sanzo, Dark Thoughts, Gojyo needs to watch what he says., M/M, Rape Fantasy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Sanzo confesses his deepest desires.





	Disclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE FUCKING WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU!!!
> 
> There is no actual rape in this fic. I just figured it would be safer to have the warning for readers who maybe triggered by the mentioning of it and rape being used as a threat.
> 
> With that said, please to read all the warnings and decide for yourself if this is something you are able to handle.
> 
> Negative comments ARE NOT welcome.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

"Care to repeat that you good for nothing perverted kappa?!" Sanzo demanded, emphasising his demand by thrusting the barrel of his Smith & Wesson harder under Gojyo's chin while pulling even harder on the red hair he had wrapped around his long pale fingers.

Gojyo fearful red eyes stared down into violet eyes shining with unleashed violence, and knew he was near death’s door.

The Sanzo priest currently had the half-breed youkai pinned to the door of the inn room they would be sharing for the night, seeing as how Goku was not been feeling well and Hakkai being the only healer in their group had made the decision to stay with him for the night, leaving Sanzo and Goyjo with no other choice but to room with each other.

Gojyo winced in pain from the pull on his hair but made no move to try and free it.

"What was that?" Sanzo taunted, pressing his body even more to the long lean one that was trapped between his own lean but powerful body and the hardwood door. "I did not hear you the first time you called me, what was it again?" He pretended to think, drawing out the torture and threat of imminent death. "Oh, a 'cherry virgin monk with a stick up his ass'."

Gojyo knew he was in deep shit; as soon as those words left his mouth, he knew something was off about Sanzo. 

"It was a joke man!” He blurted out. “We always say shit like that to each other!"

Sanzo chuckled and it sent another chill of fear skittering down Gojyo's spine. 

"A joke huh? Well here's a joke of my own." Sanzo pressed his body even more to Gojyo and whispered darkly in his ear, "this cherry virgin monk thinks a lot about what it would be like to have that little monkey in the next room swallow my cock instead of a meat bun."

Gojyo's eyes widened at hearing that.

"I often wonder what it would feel like to have him suck my hard cock with the same enthusiasm he clears an entire buffet with." Sanzo released a breath of warm air, tickling the fine hairs on the back of Gojyo's neck. "I fantasise about taking Hakkai, laying him bare on a bed and taking him slow. I wonder if he would make small sounds of pleasure or if he would moan and scream my name as I fucked his tight ass, hitting his sweet spot."

Without any warning, Gojyo was suddenly spun around and slammed viciously back into the door, this time his vulnerable back was open to Sanzo. His hair still firmly gripped by Sanzo.

"And you," Sanzo pulled yet again, harshly on Gojyo's hair and the half-breed felt the unmistakable press of Sanzo's erection against his ass. "You, Sha Gojyo, I often dream about taking hard, rough and  _dry_." 

"I ain't gay man. I like women." Gojyo said, fearing for what might happen since he seemed to have pushed the monk too far this time.

Sanzo’s laugh was cruel. "Would you to be strong or would you scream for mercy as I took your ass  _against your will_?" Sanzo thrusted against his captive's ass as a demonstration.

Gojyo inhaled deeply at hearing dark confession. "No, you're not like that Sanzo. You would never...against someone's will."

Sanzo chuckled darkly, "I never thought I would be able to kill as well, and look at how many lives I have taken, both human and youkai."

Sanzo spun Gojyo around to face him, smiling darkly at the fear in those beautiful crimson eyes as he caressed his face with the barrel of his gun. 

"Piss me off again, and you will know just what I am capable of."

 

**_ END. _ **


End file.
